Ma vie après lui
by Hachiko06
Summary: Hermione croyait ne plus être capable d'ouvrir son coeur après la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. C'est son pire ennemi qui lui prouva le contraire. "Je t'aime. Contre toute attente, je t'aime. Même si je n'y croyais plus, je t'aime."
1. Chapter 1

**Spleen**

**Résumé**** : Baudelaire l'avait décrit, Hermione le vit … Jusqu'à ce que celui qui en a fait sa spécialité l'en sauve.**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, et les poèmes que je mettrais de temps à autre ont également des auteurs, dont je vous ferai par du nom si je le connais.**

**Note de l'auteur**** : J'aime énormément les poèmes écris par Baudelaire, tout particulièrement ceux portant sur le Spleen, autrement dit la dépression. Cette fic n'est qu'un début, et ce seront vos appréciations à vous qui décideront si elle doit avoir une suite ou non. Je sais que jusqu'ici je n'ai pas souvent terminé mes fics, et j'en suis bien désolée, seulement je vous promets de faire mon possible pour aller jusqu'au bout de celle-ci. Je vous préviens, j'aime les chapitres mi-longs / longs, et surtout, je déteste les fics qui dépassent un certain nombre de chapitres. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et surtout que vous me le ferez savoir …  
**

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_**Pluviôse irrité contre la ville entière**_

_**De son urne à grand flot verse un froid ténébreux**_

_**Aux pâles habitants du voisin cimetière**_

_**Et la mortalité sur les faubourgs brumeux.  
**_

_**Mon chat sur le carreau cherchant une litière**_

_**Agite sans repos son corps maigre et galeux ;**_

_**L'ombre d'un vieux poète erre dans la gouttière**_

_**Avec la triste voix d'un fantôme frileux.  
**_

_**Le bourdon se lamente, et la buche enfumée**_

_**Accompagne en fausset la pendule enrhumée,**_

_**Cependant qu'en un jeu plein de sales parfums,  
**_

_**Héritage fatal d'une vieille hydropique,**_

_**Le beau valet de cœur et la dame de pique**_

_**Causent sinistrement de leurs amours défunts.**_

Hermione s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle avait des cernes à faire peur à un mort, et les paupières gonflées à cause de la quantité de larmes qui avaient été versées toute la nuit. De plus, ces cheveux étaient désormais aussi gras que ceux du professeur Rogue quand elle était encore à l'école de sorcellerie. Enfin, ses lèvres blanches – se mariant ainsi parfaitement à la pâleur de sa peau – étaient gercées et ne semblaient plus savoir comment former un sourire. Décidément elle était pitoyable ce matin.

Dégoûtée du reflet qu'elle avait vu dans son miroir, la brune retourna dans sa chambre et retourna dans son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder vers le radio réveil, qui affichait 2 :45 pm. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait constaté que cela faisait désormais près de 90 heures qu'elle se morfondait dans sa chambre. Aussi elle se serait ensuite demandé comment son chat pouvait faire pour se nourrir, puisqu'elle n'était pas allée dans la cuisine depuis ce même lapse de temps. Enfin, peut-être aurait-elle eu le courage d'enfin sortir de cette prison qu'elle s'était elle-même forgée.

La raison de cet état d'apathie totale ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser, au risque de se remettre à pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps maigrissant contenait. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, sinon elle repenserait à la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, et au fait que cette même personne avait, il y a exactement 92 heures, perdu la vie en venant la chercher pour l'amener au restaurant. Elle repenserait également à la demande qu'elle avait accepté il y a une semaine, et au fait qu'ils cherchaient, depuis cette demande, une maison pour y emménager tous les deux. Finalement, elle repenserait au moment où les policiers l'avaient appelée pour lui annoncer que son fiancé avait été trouvé mort sur la chaussée, ainsi qu'au moment où elle avait identifié le corps, et au moment où elle était rentrée chez elle pour s'enfermer à jamais dans cette chambre. Non elle ne devait pas y penser, au risque d'avoir à passer encore plus de 3 jours dans son lit.

Les rideaux n'avaient pas été ouverts, ni les fenêtres d'ailleurs. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle passait les heures recroquevillée dans ses draps, pleurant sur une chemise qu'elle avait récupérée dans le placard. Elle pleurait la fin des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle pleurait le départ de la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement toute confiance, autre que ses parents. Elle pleurait la mort de celui qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer.

Ce radio réveil, qu'elle n'avait pas regardé, affichait 5 :05 pm quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte d'entrée. Elle se fichait de qui ça pouvait être, l'importun finirait par se lasser et partirait. Cependant les coups s'intensifièrent, et redoublèrent. Puis plus rien.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle attendit avant d'entendre la serrure cliqueter et la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne sut pas non plus s'il fallut quelques secondes, ou quelques dixièmes de seconde à l'importun pour arriver jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, également verrouillée. C'est donc ainsi que les coups reprirent. La différence étant que cette fois, une voie les accompagna.

- Hermione ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ! C'est ta mère qui te parle, et tu as intérêt à m'obéir, ou j'emploi la force et la défonce avec le premier objet qui me tombe sous la main.

La dite Hermione entendit une autre voix baragouiner quelque chose, qu'elle comprit à la réponse donnée par sa mère.

- C'est ma fille, et je défoncerai cette porte que vous le vouliez ou non ! Hermione ! Ne me fais pas me répéter, d'accord ?

La brune ne voulant, ou n'ayant pas la force pour, répondre, le silence qui suivit la question-affirmation de sa mère dura plusieurs minutes.

Quand le réveil passa à 5 :15 pm, Hermione entendit qu'on commençait à tenter de défoncer la porte de sa chambre.

Cette dernière ne cédant pas aux différents objets que Mme Granger utilisa, elle succomba au seul objet trouvé par la seconde personne présente, qu'Hermione supposa être le concierge de l'immeuble. C'est donc après une bonne trentaine de secondes qu'une faible lumière entra dans la chambre, causée par l'énième coup de hache porté.

(Passage au PDV extérieur à la chambre)

Quand le concierge réussit à faire un trou assez grand pour y passer un bras, ce fut Mme Granger qui prit l'initiative d'y passer le sien pour déverrouiller la porte de l'intérieur. Poussant cette dernière, elle crut faire une crise cardiaque face à la scène sous ses yeux.

Son premier réflexe fut de courir jusqu'à sa fille.

- Ma chérie, commença-t-elle. Ma chérie tu m'entends ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se retourna vers le concierge.

- Vous, appelez-moi une ambulance, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital. Dépêchez-vous, bon sang !

Le concierge fouilla ses poches tandis que Mme Granger ouvrait en vitesse les rideaux, pour de suite souhaiter qu'ils restassent fermés. Sa fille ressemblait à un cadavre, à la différence qu'elle respirait. Le concierge partit à la recherche d'un téléphone dans l'appartement, et tomba sur celui de la jeune femme. Eteint. Ou bien complètement déchargé. Il revint en courant jusqu'à la chambre.

- Je ne peux pas téléphoner … pas de téléphone ici …

Mme Granger farfouilla dans son sac et lança son portable au concierge. Ce dernier s'éloigna, composant le numéro des urgences.

En attendant, Hermione sortit de sa léthargie après que sa mère lui ai administré 2 gifles magistrales. Elle leva les yeux vers la femme qui l'avait enfantée.

- Maman ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Hermione, mon Hermione … Sa mère l'embrassa partout sur le visage.

Après quelques minutes à tout faire pour garder Hermione consciente, et non léthargique, Mme Granger entendit les ambulanciers arriver. Ces derniers vinrent examiner la brunette et lui demandèrent si elle pouvait se lever ou non. Ils eurent leur réponse lorsqu'elle tomba, inconsciente. Mme Granger, paniquée, tenta de savoir si son bébé allait bien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? Dites-moi que mon enfant va bien, je vous en prie…

Un des secouristes se retourna vers elle, non sans s'être assuré que ses collègues s'occupaient de mettre Hermione sur la civière.

- Mme, commença-t-il. Avez-vous une idée du temps que votre fille est restée enfermée dans cette chambre ?

La mère d'Hermione s'accrocha nerveusement à son sac à main.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée …

Elle éclata en sanglots. Le secouriste la prit par les épaules et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ambulance.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, si votre fille a fait un malaise, c'est parce qu'elle a du subir un choc émotionnel assez important, combiné au fait qu'elle ne semble pas s'être bien nourrie ces derniers temps … Je vous assure que l'hôpital s'occupera à merveille d'elle. Maintenant je suppose que vous voulez être à ses côtés pendant le voyage, et elle a besoin que vous soyez forte pour vous deux. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

La mère d'Hermione sécha ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste, et acquiesça faiblement d'un hochement de tête.

- Bien, reprit le secouriste. Allez, nous voilà arrivés en bas, mes collègues vous attendent à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Moi je vais me charger du volant.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de monter dans l'ambulance, le concierge de l'immeuble arriva en courant.

- Mme Granger, Mme Granger ! lui cria-t-il. Votre portable !

Il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai pris l'initiative d'appeler votre mari, et il vous rejoint à l'hôpital.

- Merci M. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Dîtes simplement à votre fille, quand elle se réveillera, que je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement.

Les ambulanciers refermèrent les portes, et l'ambulance partit en trombe en direction de l'hôpital.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Passez une bonne semaine, et pensez que la mienne s'illuminera si je reçois des reviews …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spleen**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Premièrement, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir. Je remercie également ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas laissé de review, mais ajouté aux alertes ou aux favoris, cela me flatte aussi beaucoup.**

**Deuxièmement, il y a quelques petites erreurs dans le prologue, comme des répétitions de mots, un « ces » à la place de « ses ». Ma bêta (et meilleure amie lol) me les a faites savoir, et je tiens donc à vous présenter mes excuses. Aussi le poème du prologue est « Spleen » de Charles Baudelaire.**

**Enfin, vous reconnaîtrez probablement la célèbre scène du balcon de la pièce Roméo et Juliette, écrite par Shakespeare. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_**Sur mon visage**_

_**Je porte, tu le vois, le masque des ténèbres,**_

_**Sinon l'idée que tu m'as entendue, ce soir,**_

_**Empourprerait mes joues de jeune fille.**_

_**Que je voudrais être convenable, que je voudrais,**_

_**Ce que j'ai dit, le détruire ! Mais adieu, mes bonnes manières,**_

_**M'aimes-tu ? Je sais bien que tu diras oui,**_

_**Et je te croirai sur parole. Mais si tu jures,**_

_**Tu peux te parjurer. Des parjures d'amants**_

_**On dit que Jupiter se moque … Ô Roméo,**_

_**Si tu m'aimes, proclame-le d'un cœur bien sincère,**_

_**Et si tu m'as trouvée trop aisément séduite,**_

_**Je me ferai dure et coquette, je dirai non,**_

_**Mais pour que tu me courtises, car autrement**_

_**J'en serais incapable … Beau Montaigu,**_

_**Je suis bien trop éprise, et c'est pourquoi**_

_**Tu peux trouver ma conduite légère,**_

_**Mais, crois-moi, âme noble je serai**_

_**Plus fidèle que d'autres qui, plus rusées, **_

_**Savent paraître froides. Je l'aurais tenté, je l'avoue,**_

_**Si tu n'avais surpris, à mon insu,**_

_**Mon aveu passionné d'amour. Aussi, pardonne-moi,**_

_**Sans attribuer à une âme frivole**_

_**Cet abandon qu'a découvert la nuit trop sombre.**_

_**ROMEO**_

_**Ma dame, je m'engage par cette lune sacrée**_

_**Qui ourle d'argent clair ces feuillages chargés de fruits …**_

_**JULIETTE**_

_**Oh, ne jure pas par la lune, l'astre inconstant**_

_**Qui varie tout le mois sur son orbite,**_

_**J'aurais trop peur**_

_**Que ton amour ne soit tout aussi changeant.**_

_**ROMEO**_

_**Par quoi vais-je jurer ?**_

_**JULIETTE**_

_**Ne jure pas du tout !**_

_**Ou, si tu veux, par ton être charmant**_

_**Qui est le dieu de mon idolâtrie.**_

_**Alors, je te croirai.**_

_**ROMEO**_

_**Si le tendre amour de mon cœur …**_

_Hermione arracha le livre des mains de Cédric._

_- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect envers Shakespeare voyons ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Cet homme est le dieu de la romance !_

_Cédric lui prit la main tenant le livre dans la sienne, et de son autre main l'attira à lui afin de lui donner un doux baiser. Trop enivrée par la tendresse de son amour, la brune perdit sa garde, ce qui profita à Cédric, qui lui reprit le bouquin, et s'échappa à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans le but de continuer sa parodie d'une des plus belles scènes que le monde du théâtre ait pu porter._

_Mettant sa main gauche, libre, sur son cœur, il reprit à la tirade de Juliette._

_**Non, non, ne jure pas. Bien que tu sois ma joie,**_

_**Ce serment cette nuit ne m'en donne aucune.**_

_**C'est trop impétueux, irréfléchi, soudain,**_

_**Trop semblable à l'éclair, qui a cessé d'être**_

_**Avant qu'on puisse dire : « Il brille. » Ma chère âme,**_

_**Bonne nuit. Ce bourgeon de l'amour, s'il mûrit**_

_**Dans la brise d'été, sera peut-être**_

_**Une splendide fleur à notre prochaine rencontre.**_

_**Bonne nuit, bonne nuit ! Le même doux repos**_

_**Qui règne en moi descende dans ton cœur.**_

_Hermione, qui avait réalisé depuis quelques secondes, le rattrapa, et s'en suivit une course-poursuite à travers le salon, la cuisine, et se termina dans la salle à manger, chacun d'un côté de la table. Cédric pu enfin reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il savait pertinemment que sa chérie détestait cela, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer la voir sortir de ses gongs._

_**ROMEO/Cédric**_

_**Oh, vas-tu me laisser si insatisfait ?**_

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire la réplique suivante, Hermione le devança._

_**JULIETTE / Hermione**_

_**Quelle satisfaction peux-tu avoir cette nuit ?**_

_**ROMEO / Cédric**_

_**L'échange de nos vœux de fidèle amour.**_

_**JULIETTE / Hermione**_

_**Je t'ai offert le mien dès avant ta requête.**_

_**Mais je voudrais avoir à le donner encore.**_

_**ROMEO / Cédric**_

_**Voudrais-tu le reprendre ? A quelle fin, mon amour ?**_

_**JULIETTE / Hermione**_

_**Pour être généreuse et te le donner à nouveau,**_

_**Et pourtant je ne tiens qu'à cette richesse.**_

_**Mon désir de donner est vaste autant que la mer**_

_**Et aussi profond mon amour. Mais plus je donne**_

_**Et plus je garde pour moi, car l'un comme l'autre**_

_**Sont infinis … J'entends un bruit. Adieu,**_

_**Mon cher amour … Je viens, bonne nourrice ! Doux Montaigu,**_

_**Sois fidèle. Attends-moi un instant, je reviens.**_

_**ROMEO / Cédric**_

_**Ô nuit bénie, bénie ! J'ai peur, puisqu'il fait nuit,**_

_**Que tout ceci, ce ne soit qu'un rêve**_

_**Trop flatteur, délicieusement, pour être vrai.**_

_**JULIETTE / Hermione**_

_**Deux mots, cher Roméo, et bonne nuit, cette fois.**_

_**Si ton élan d'amour est conforme à l'honneur**_

_**Et ton dessein le mariage, écris-moi demain**_

_**Par le biais de quelqu'un que je t'enverrai,**_

_**Où et quand tu entends qu'on célèbre le rite.**_

_**Et alors je mettrai à tes pieds mon destin**_

_**Et te suivrai, mon seigneur et maître, d'un bout à l'autre du monde.**_

_Durant tout le dialogue, elle avait contourné lentement la table, et désormais ils étaient face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Cédric fut le premier à réagir._

_- Dois-je réellement attendre demain ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle._

_Hermione le regarda, perplexe._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_Cédric déposa alors le livre sur la table, et délicatement posa un genou à terre. Puis il prit les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes._

_- Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, voudrais-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?_

Hermione cessa de fixer la femme qui lisait, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Bien que cela fasse plus de 3 jours qu'elle avait été transférée dans cette clinique, c'était aujourd'hui la première fois qu'elle sortait dans le jardin qui y était attelé. Elle s'était assise sur un banc, en travers, ayant une jambe de chaque côté, et observait tout ceux qui allaient et venaient. Ainsi elle avait aperçu des parents qui serraient leur fils dans leurs bras, pleurant de joie, mais aussi des adultes – sûrement des frères et sœurs – qui étaient ici pour visiter une personne âgées, et enfin, elle avait vu un homme embrasser son épouse, patiente de la clinique.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, par contre, c'était ses parents, ou ses amis. A croire que tous l'avaient oubliée. Elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis près de deux jours, ce qui était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait dans le jardin, se sentant de plus en plus seule dans sa chambre. Ses amis ne devaient pas avoir appris la nouvelle, ce qui démontrait parfaitement que dès que l'on sortait du monde de la magie, on n'existait plus.

Son regard se perdit bien vite dans le vide, les scènes toutes plus remplies d'amour et de joie les unes que les autres, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Elle ne sentit pas quand quelqu'un s'assit derrière elle, et sursauta quand la personne, qui se trouva être un homme, commença à lui parler :

- Si je puis me permettre, pour quelle raison vous êtes vous retrouvée patiente dans une clinique comme celle-ci ? lui demanda-t-il avec une courtoisie relevant d'un effort qui paraissait surhumain.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, répondit Hermione.

L'homme ne dit rien, ni même ne bougea. Se faire refouler ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Au bout d'une très longue minute, pour lui bien sûr, il se remit à converser :

- Pour ma part, je suis venu voir une amie. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là, je lui fais la surprise. Si un de vos amis vous faisait la surprise de venir sans que vous ne le sachiez, en seriez-vous contente ? Je me suis posé la question pendant près d'une bonne heure en venant jusqu'ici. De plus, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce type d'hôpital. Que pensez-vous ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait à la place de la jeune femme qu'il était venu voir ? Elle n'était pas à cette place. Ses amis à elle n'avaient pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis des semaines. Il y a 8 jours elle avait perdu son fiancé, et trois jours plus tard avait fini à l'hôpital. Enfin elle avait été envoyée ici pour qu'on gère sa dépression. Et lui il lui demandait si elle savait comment son amie à lui réagirait ? Et surtout, comment il devrait agir avec elle ?

- Soyez normal.

Sur ce elle se leva. Passant au niveau de la femme lisant Roméo et Juliette, elle constata que le livre n'était plus dans les mains de sa propriétaire – qui parlait avec d'autres personnes – mais sur la table. Rageant en voyant la couverture, Hermione fusilla des yeux ce pauvre bouquin, qui valsa à une vingtaine de mètres.

Personne ne vit cette scène, sauf l'homme avec qui Hermione parlait quelques secondes plus tôt. Cet homme se leva du banc et lança un sort informulé afin de remettre le livre à sa place. Il ne faudrait pas que sa propriétaire crie à sa perte. Enfin, il repartit dans la direction par laquelle il était venu, pensant qu'il serait tant que Miss Granger aille dans un endroit où elle ne risquerait pas de mettre le monde des sorciers en danger.

Cette même Miss Granger retourna jusqu'à sa chambre, pour y trouver, non sans surprise, Harry, Ginny et Ronald. Quand ils l'entendirent, Ils lui foncèrent tous dessus, voulant tous l'embrasser et la serrer dans leur bras.

- Vous m'étouffez, réussi-t-elle à prononcer.

Tous s'écartèrent immédiatement. Ginny se rapprocha de nouveau, non sans lancer un regard noir aux garçons pour qu'ils restent là où ils étaient, et serra Hermione dans ses bras, moins fort cette fois.

- Mione, commença-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas … Nous ne savions pas pour Cédric, je t'assure. Si nous l'avions su, nous serions venus dans la seconde qui aurait suivi. D'ailleurs c'est ce que nous avons fait. Regarde par toi-même …

En effet, Hermione nota qu'Harry portait toujours ses pantoufles, et que Ron ne s'était pas coiffé. Elle remarqua aussi que Ginny n'était pas maquillée, et avait encore son bas de pyjama. Enfin, le ventre de Ron se mit à gargouilla, et elle supposa qu'il l'avait faite passer en priorité sur son petit déjeuner.

En réalisant que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oubliée, Hermione sourit tendrement, et pleura. Paniqués, ses trois meilleurs amis crurent avoir fait quelque chose de mal et se confondirent en excuses en tout genre, allant du « je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal » - Ginny – au « Désolé si tu avais faim, je n'ai pas résisté devant ta tartine à peine entamée » - Ron.

- Non, ça va, les rassura Hermione. Je suis juste contente que vous soyez là. C'est pour ça que je pleure. Et aussi à cause du fait que j'ai facilement la larme à l'œil depuis … Vous savez quoi.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, chacun allant à son tour se changer en transplanant, de la salle de bain cela va sans dire. Hermione leur parla de Cédric, ainsi que de son décès, ce qui entraîna une demi-heure de câlins pour la faire arrêter de pleurer. Ensuite les autres se mirent à raconter un peu de leur vie. Ginny raconta à quel point elle aimait être le nouveau professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard. Ron raconta ses exploits en tant que gardien de l'équipe des Cannons. Et Harry raconta à quel point la vie de père célibataire était difficile.

Bien qu'ils ne ce soient pas vus depuis des mois, ils reparlaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils mangeaient à la cantine de la clinique, Hermione leur posa la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle les avaient vus :

- Dites-moi, qui est-ce qui vous a mis au courant que j'étais ici ? Mes parents ne savent pas très bien comment vous joindre et ils sont les seuls à savoir. Alors qui a pu vous prévenir ?

Ron, qui avait la bouche plus que pleine, peinant à répondre, et Ginny se sentant mal à l'aise, ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

- Pour te dire la vérité, aucun de nous ne le sait. Ce matin, nous avons tous les trois reçu un hibou anonyme. Je crois que j'ai encore le bout de parchemin sur moi attends …

Il fouilla ses poches avant, puis arrière, pour y trouver un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

Ton amie Hermione Granger se trouve à la Clinique Ste Sarah.

Sa chambre est la 253, au deuxième étage, aile West

Son fiancé est mort la semaine dernière

Elle a besoin de toi.

Cordialement.

Hermione observa le parchemin. Celui, ou celle, qui avait envoyé ces hiboux savait pertinemment qui elle était, où elle était, et dans quel état de faiblesse elle était. Tout à coup, le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir s'effaça.

Elle se leva et marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'au jardin, pour avoir de l'air. Elle-même commencé à en manquer sérieusement. Suffoquant, elle tomba à genou, une main sur sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, et moins elle y arrivait, plus elle paniquait.

Ginny appela une infirmière pour que celle-ci aide son amie, qui désormais était de nouveau plongée dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était dans son lit, alors qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être étouffée dans le jardin de la clinique. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle comprit qu'elle n'était carrément plus dans la clinique, mais à Ste Mangouste. Regardant partout autour d'elle, elle constata un vase contenant un bouquet, sur sa table de chevet. Dans ce bouquet se trouvait une carte.

Elle la lut, et reconnut l'écriture qui était sur les parchemins que ses amis avaient reçus.

Ces fleurs ont deux buts :

De un vous remerciez pour votre conseil, mon amie a été plus qu'heureuse

De deux vous présenter mes excuses pour m'être immiscé dans vos affaires.

J'ai envoyé ces hiboux à vos amis, parce que vous aviez besoin d'eux.

Tendrement,

D.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Le chapitre est un peu plus long, mais c'est parce que la scène du livre est très longue, mais cependant très importante dans le chapitre.**

**Je verrais une fois de plus mes journées illuminées par la beauté des reviews … ^^ bonne semaine à vous mes lecteurs adorés.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spleen**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir reçu ces quelques reviews … Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elles sont d'autant plus importantes à mes yeux. **

Réponse à Aurelle : Merci infiniment pour cette review très belle … Tu peux remercier Cha Darcy également, qui m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas autorisé les reviews anonymes !! Aussi, je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise, parce qu'il m'a fallu bon nombre de fics commencées – et jamais terminées – pour trouver celui qui m'allait.

Tu as parfaitement exprimé ce que tu pensais, et j'en suis heureuse.

Comme je le dis souvent (bien que je l'aie volé à une réplique de film) : un auteur aime savoir son travail apprécié !

Bisous. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre aux anciens.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Elle savait qu'il faisait jour, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons de soleil, qui passaient par la petite fente laissée entre les rideaux, sur sa peau. Cependant, elle n'avait nullement envie de se lever. Elle ne souhaitait pas quitter la douce sensation de sécurité que les couvertures lui procuraient depuis qu'elle s'était glissée dedans.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever.

- Hermione, ma chérie, il faut te lever maintenant, lui dit doucement une voix qu'elle n'identifia pas sur le coup.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour la faire ouvrir l'œil. Une autre voix intervint, qu'elle n'identifia pas non plus.

- Je sais ce qui la fera se lever, ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais ma Mimi.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une très agréable odeur. Celle du café au lait sucré. La seule odeur qui la ferait se lever à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. L'odeur à laquelle elle avait droit chaque dimanche matin.

Elle ouvrit un œil, pour voir un bol plein de ce délice dont elle sentait la fragrance.

- Je savais que cela t'obligerait à montrer tes superbes yeux marron, Mimi.

- Cédric, souffla-t-elle.

Il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait ainsi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec.

Elle avait encore rêvé de lui. Voilà désormais 2 mois qu'elle passait ses nuits à rejouer diverses scènes qu'elle et Cédric avaient vécu. Et chaque matin elle se levait avec ce même creux dans la poitrine. Chaque matin elle se dirigeait dans la salle de bain communicante avec la chambre, et y pleurait pendant 5 minutes, repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était partie de l'hôpital depuis plus d'un mois, et vivait à présent chez les Weasley. Ses parents avaient essayé de la faire venir chez eux, mais ils travaillaient tous les deux, et ils ne pouvaient pas vérifier si elle allait bien, à rester seule dans une maison remplie de souvenirs. Alors Molly avait proposé de la prendre chez eux, puisqu'elle était toujours à la maison et que tous ses enfants en étaient partis. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, qui était aussi la plus grande. Et puis elle se sentait au Terrier comme chez elle. Ils étaient un peu sa famille d'adoption, et cela lui faisait un bien fou d'y être. Harry leur rendait visite tous les jours, les trois quarts du temps pour faire garder Mattieu, son fils âgée de 2 ans. Ron venait plusieurs fois par semaine, entre 2 entraînements, et Ginny faisait de son mieux pour venir, son poste de professeur lui prenant beaucoup de son temps libre.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine, où l'attendaient un bol de café au lait, des toasts et de quoi les tartiner. Molly était debout devant le lavabo, surveillant que ses sortilèges de lavage marchent correctement. Elle se retourna cependant en entendant grincer la chaise sur laquelle s'asseyait Hermione.

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ? lui demanda-elle, s'asseyant en face.

- Bonjour, Molly, répondit Hermione. J'ai encore rêvé de Cédric. Comme toutes les nuits.

Son interlocutrice ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques instants, et pour cacher sa gêne, elle se leva, et fit mine de ranger quelque chose, tout en lançant joyeusement à Hermione :

- Tu devrais prendre des forces, Mione, aujourd'hui nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse faire des emplettes. Il me faut de la poudre de cheminette, du thym, du romarin, des racines de mandragore …

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle regardait l'assiette, son bol entre ses mains. La nourriture ne lui donnait pas envie, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, elle termina son bol et partit se préparer dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches, elle entendit Mme Weasley prononcer un « cette enfant va finir par se faire emporter dans un coup de vent, à ne jamais manger… »

Hermione arriva dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, pour finir en débardeur et culotte, plia son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la cabine de douche et mit l'eau en marche – il fallait du temps pour que l'eau chaude ne vienne, comme dans toutes les vieilles maisons – et ressortit pour terminer de se déshabiller. Attrapant un élastique, elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon rapide. Enfin, elle récupéra sa serviette de bain, qu'elle plaça près de la cabine, pour l'avoir à porter de main au moment de sortir. Elle entra finalement dans la cabine.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle laissa son visage sous le jet pendant quelque secondes, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Alors elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital, quand Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient venus. Elle repensa à cet homme qui leur avait envoyé le hibou. Ce même homme qui était venu lui parler dans le jardin, et qui lui avait ensuite envoyé un hibou à elle. Hermione voulait savoir qui était cet homme, pour pouvoir le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Sans lui, elle n'aurait probablement pas vu ses meilleurs amis ce jour-là, il y a 2 mois.

C'est donc sur la décision de trouver un moyen de savoir l'identité de son mystérieux « allié » qu'elle sortit de la cabine de douche, et s'enroula dans la serviette qu'elle s'était préalablement préparée. Elle se lava les dents et alla dans la chambre, pour se chercher des vêtements à mettre.

Après plus d'une demi-heure à fouiller le placard dans le but de trouver un habit ne la montrant pas trop maigre, Hermione fini par enfiler une robe dans des tons de vieux rose, qui lui allait encore assez bien. Elle descendit donc pour rejoindre Molly à l'entrée du Terrier.

Fleury et Bott. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis des siècles. Et pourtant tout était toujours à la même place que dans ses souvenirs. C'est donc contente de cette constance qu'elle retrouva le rayon des romans d'amour écrits par des sorciers. Bien qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement en acheter, elle les regarda tous, lisant parfois les résumés, plus par curiosité que par envie. Alors qu'elle s'avançait les yeux sur les étagères, elle ne vit pas la table – récemment ajoutée – en plein milieu du rayon. Elle s'y cogna, et la pile de livres qui était dessus s'étala sur le sol de la librairie. Quelques têtes se retournèrent sur elle, en majorité des femmes qui, en voyant quel livre se trouvait par terre, lui lancèrent un regard des plus meurtriers. Ne comprenant pas ces regards, Hermione commença à ramasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie quelqu'un se baisser et l'aider avec sa tâche.

- C'est ainsi qu'on traite mes livres charmante demoiselle ? lui lança, avec une pointe de moquerie, une voix particulièrement sensuelle.

Et voilà que maintenant elle se faisait draguer par le propriétaire de la librairie qui, au passage, était censé être un peu plus vieux que ce que la voix lui permettait d'imaginer.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait de replacer le dernier livre, Hermione répondit :

- Je suis désolée monsieur, j'ai heurté la table, et les livres sont tombés.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Etonnée, elle releva enfin ses yeux vers son interlocuteur, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le reconnaître.

- Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, par sûreté.

- Lui-même, Granger.

Un ange passa.

Ce fut le blond qui coupa ce silence qui devenait beaucoup trop pesant à ses yeux.

- Sinon, ma _très chère_ Granger, que deviens-tu ? la questionna-t-il, en insistant sur le « très chère ».

- Pour tout te dire, pas grand-chose, j'ai beaucoup vécu du côté moldu, et je suis de retour chez les sorciers depuis peu de temps. Et toi ? Ecrivain pour les femmes désespérées ? Je vois que tu restes dans ton hobby d'antant : les femmes.

Il rit. Son rire éblouit toutes la gente féminine qui se trouvait dans les parages, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'ancienne lionne. Quelques têtes vinrent s'interposer entre elle et le blond, demandant à ce dernier des autographes, des photos …

Hermione, se sentant tout à coup mise à l'écart et mal à l'aise, repartit vers l'entrée d'un pas tranquille. Elle ouvrait à peine la porte qu'elle entendit son nom prononcé.

- Bah alors Granger, on s'en va sans même me dire au revoir ? C'était Malfoy, débarrassé de ses groupies. Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais ?

Hermione relâcha la porte et se retourna pour faire face à l'arrogant.

- Depuis quand la politesse est de mise avec toi ? lui asséna-t-elle.

- Depuis que je suis gentil et t'offre un exemplaire de mon livre, dédicacé qui plus est. Tu devrais être enchantée et pleurer de joie, Granger.

Il lui tendit le livre, elle le repoussa.

- Il y a une autre chose sur laquelle tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi prétentieux et insupportable.

La lionne ré-ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et de sortie, du magasin et, tournant une dernière fois la tête vers son ancien ennemi, lui lança, avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, _Malfoy_.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, le serpentard lui répondit en murmurant :

- On se verra beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines, _Hermione_.

- Mione !! cria Ginny de joie en apercevant son amie dans le salon du terrier. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Etrangement bien, lui répondit la brune. J'ai revu un ancien étudiant de Poudlard aujourd'hui, chez Fleury et Bott.

- Il va falloir que tu me dises de qui il s'agit, parce que tous ceux ayant des enfants à l'école y vont pour aller chercher des livres de cours …

Hermione lui fit signe de s'assoir, puis fit de même.

- C'était Malfoy.

- Draco ? Sérieusement ? Je le croyais à Paris, ou un truc dans le genre. Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

A la tête que tirait la brune, si le Malfoy en question était là il aurait sortit une phrase du genre « pour une fois miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas quoi dire, si ce n'est pas ironique ».

- Ginny, il faut que tu m'expliques là. Depuis quand parles-tu de Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'un super ami ? Ce que je me rappelle de vos relations, c'est que vous vous détestiez. Je sais que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses, mais de là à ce que notre pire ennemi soit devenu votre meilleur ami, je suis perdue…

Ginny sourit face au désarroi de son amie.

- Toutes mes excuses Mione, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Il se trouve que, il y a quelques années maintenant, alors que je me remettais très mal d'avoir été plaquée par Harry, j'ai rencontré Malfoy dans un bar un soir. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et un verre après un autre, on a fini par passé la nuit ensemble. Ça a été, probablement, la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Enfin la plus sportive quoi …

- Epargne-moi les détails s'il te plaît, la coupa Hermione.

- Désolée. Je reprends. Lui et moi n'avons rien tenté d'autre. Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais nous avons gardé un bon contact, et désormais nous sommes amis. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il devait partir dans je ne sais plus trop quelle grande ville pour faire une interview, une séance d'autographes et une conférence de presse pour son dernier bouquin qui, cela dit en passant, est passionnant.

- J'ai déjà du mal à accepté le fait que vous soyez amis, alors ne te lance pas dans son éloge en tant qu'écrivain, s'il te plaît Ginny. Bon il est temps d'aller souper.

- Tu as raison, en plus j'ai une faim de loup, pas toi ?

Elles se levèrent, et se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, pour voir qu'il y avait un couvert de trop. La brune regarda Mme Weasley.

- Molly, il y a un couvert en plus, qui vient manger avec nous, en plus de Ginny ?

Molly décolla son visage de la fenêtre, elle donnait l'impression d'attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de quelqu'un, et se retourna vers les deux femmes.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai revu un ami de la famille, et l'ai invité à souper avec nous.

- Ma femme est toujours accueillante, dit Arthur, qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Il arrive Molly, ne sois pas aussi stressée.

En effet, à peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'ils entendirent toquer à la porte d'entrée. Molly s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

- Ah tu es venu, lui dit-elle en l'étouffant dans une étreinte maternelle dont elle seule a le secret.

- Oui je suis venu Molly, je vous l'avais dit, lui repondit le jeune homme.

Hermione reconnu directement qui était le propriétaire de cette voix. Malfoy. Non seulement il était un ami de Ginny, mais il était carrément un ami de la famille. Elle se demanda si Ron était vraiment d'accord avec cela.

Malfoy salua Arthur d'une poignée de main et d'un échange des plus courtois. Puis il salua Ginny, en la serrant dans ses bras langoureusement. Alors que les parents Weasley retournaient dans la cuisine, Hermione aperçut la main du serpentard descendre jusqu'au fessier de la rouquine. Cette dernière gloussa et se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami. Miona comprit que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux ne s'était pas passé qu'une seule fois. Vint alors son tour de saluer son ennemi. Ce dernier sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa cape alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Lorsqu'il sortit l'objet qu'il recherchait, Hermione crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler.

- Tiens, Granger, tu as oublié ceci à la librairie.

Il lui tendit, avec un grand sourire hypocrite, le livre qu'il avait voulu lui offrir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui rendre cette fois, ce serait vu comme une insulte.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de le lui avoir rapporté, dit gaiement Molly. Allez, installez-vous maintenant, le repas va être servi dans quelques secondes.

A table, Arthur se mit en bout de table avec à sa droite Molly puis Ginny. A sa gauche se trouvaient Hermione et Draco. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas entacher sa réputation de gentleman, écarta la chaise à chacune des femmes présentes. Ce repas promettait d'être des plus long …

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°


	4. Chapter 4

**Ma vie après lui**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Encore une fois, les 3 reviews que j'ai reçues ont éclairé mes journées !! J'espère que le bouche à oreille va se répandre un peu et que j'aurais d'autres lecteurs bientôt, qui me laisseront des reviews lol … bah quoi ? L'espoir fait vivre non ????? bon aller, bon chapitre à toutes et à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!! (PS : je n'ai pas changé le nom du titre sur les précédents chapitres, je sais …. Dsl je ne sais pas très bien me servir de ce site)**

Réponse à Aurelle : Encore une fois, je te remercie pour ta review par le biais du chapitre lol. Je suis heureuse de voir que la tournure que prend la fic te plaît, parce que je dois avouer que quand j'écris, j'ai toujours la trouille de partir à l'ouest … Pour ça j'ai ma meilleure amie, et beta / correctrice / première à savoir ce qui se passe dans les chapitres lol, qui m'aide beaucoup, et je lui fais d'énormes bisous !!!

Quant à l'intégration de Malfoy, quoi dire ??? En gros, tu verras que l'amitié avec les Weasley était une idée un peu étrange, et je suis fière qu'elle reçoive de bonnes critiques !!

Décidément je ne sais pas écrire de petites réponses ……… Bref, je te dis un gros MERCI et te souhaite un bon chapitre ;-)

Réponse à Cha Darcy : Bien que je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, j'ai à rajouté ceci : j'espère que le diner sera à la hauteur de tes attentes …

Bisous à tous mes chers lecteurs que j'adore pour me lire, et surtout à qui je présente toutes mes excuses pour l'attente que je vous inflige.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Voilà plus de vingt minutes que le repas avait commencé, et personne n'avait encore prononcé le moindre mot. Arthur semblait réfléchir à un quelconque problème qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager au reste de la tablée, Molly ne disait rien non plus, chose qui les étonna tous. Hermione refusait de relever la tête de son assiette, par crainte que son voisin n'en profite pour lui adresser la parole. Cependant, si elle avait levé les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un seconde, elle aurait compris que le blond ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. En effet, lui et Ginny ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards en coin, des petits sourires prometteurs … Mais ce qui interpella la brune fut la jambe de sa meilleure amie se frottant contre la sienne pendant quelques secondes. Surprise, elle releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle ne put en être discrète. Sentant 4 paires d'yeux la scanner, dans le but de savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, Hermione devint soudainement aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle bougea ses jambes, espérant que cela ferait comprendre à Ginny qu'elle s'était trompée de destinataires. Ce qui fut le cas. Ginny se trouva donc la deuxième à rougir à table.

La brune pensa alors qu'il était temps d'engager une conversation, peu importe le sujet. Elle regarda Mme Weasley.

- Molly, votre plat est délicieux, dit-elle avec un sourire. Qu'avez-vous mis comme épice dedans ? Il me semble sentir le goût de l'origan, ai-je raison ?

- Merci ma chérie, répondit Molly. Et non, ce n'est pas de l'origan, mais une plante sorcière dont le goût culinaire équivaut à l'origan moldu. En tout cas tu as bien reconnu.

Hermione sourit.

- Ma mère avait l'habitude, quand j'étais une enfant, de mettre de l'origan un peu partout. C'était à un point qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai commencé à avoir une sainte horreur de cette épice.

- Je connais ça moi aussi, n'est-ce pas maman ? lança gentiment Ginny, puis en se retournant vers son amie : elle met du romarin dans à peu près tout ses plats, sauf ce soir, ce qui, je l'admets, est une exception à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Alors que Molly affichait une expression faussement outrée, tous rirent de bon cœur. Enfin tous sauf Malfoy, qui préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

- Alors Arthur, comment cela se passe au ministère ces derniers temps ? J'ai entendu dire qu'avec le nouveau ministre, vous ne chômiez pas, est-ce vrai ?

Arthur soupira, comme s'il souhaitait prouver que tout ce travail l'épuisait.

- C'est vrai en effet, Kroeger est un excellent ministre, mais particulièrement exigeant. Il doit avoir, chaque soir, un rapport complet de tout ce qu'on a fait d'important dans la journée.

- Au moins il sait ce que font ceux qui travaillent pour lui, commenta Drago.

- C'est vrai que ça change, ajouta Ginny.

- Tout ça pour dire que ce que tu as entendu dire, mon cher Drago, est la pure vérité. Nous travaillons beaucoup, en particulier le service des Aurors, mais est-ce que la société a de quoi se plaindre depuis son élection ?

- Non, en effet.

C'est donc sur cette phrase très éloquente de Malfoy qu'ils finirent le petit intermède « discussion » du repas, reprenant tous soin de se restaurer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Alors qu'Hermione captait tous les petits croisements de regard entre sa meilleure amie et son ennemi, Molly, elle, remarqua que son invité tournait souvent ses yeux vers la brune, comme on le ferait pour s'assurer que la personne qu'on a à côté de nous aille bien.

Après une demi-heure de silence quasi-total, ils terminèrent le souper, et Mme Weasley, aidée d'Hermione, débarrassa et fit la vaisselle.

Se retournant suite au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, Hermione aperçu Malfoy se pencher à l'oreille de la jeune rousse, qui gloussa doucement à l'entente de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et partir, lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil. Elle réalisa alors que ce que lui avait raconté Ginny n'était pas totalement vrai. Ça n'était pas réellement terminé entre elle et le blond. Elle se décida d'en parler à la rouquine plus tard. Pour le moment, elle était épuisée, et souhaitait aller se coucher, espérant ne pas refaire le même cauchemar, comme chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller moelleux de l'ancienne chambre de son meilleur ami, elle réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Elle observa le poster d'une quelconque chanteuse du monde sorcier, que Ron avait du accroché il y a de ça des années, et avait ensuite oublié d'enlever. Bien qu'il fasse très sombre, les lueurs de l'aube étant encore loin, la brune pouvait décerner chaque millimètre de cette affiche. Par habitude peut-être. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, elle se retrouvait à l'observer, sans même la voir. Elle se tourna sur le côté gauche, soit vers la fenêtre, espérant pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Après de vaines minutes à regarder chaque carreau de la fenêtre de la chambre, Hermione du admettre définitivement qu'il lui serait désormais impossible de retomber dans les bras de ce cher morphée. C'est ainsi qu'elle poussa les quelques morceaux de tissus lui servant de couvertures, attrapa le verre d'eau – qui avait gardé sa fraicheur malgré la chaleur qu'il pouvait faire au Terrier – se trouvant sur sa table de nuit, et descendit les multiples escaliers de la demeure, essayant de ne réveiller personne.

Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon, elle vit la lumière de la cuisine allumée. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un malotru venu pour elle ne savait quelle mauvaise action menée contre les Weasley, Hermione fit un mouvement pour récupérer sa baguette, quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne la prenait jamais pour dormir. Regardant en vitesse autour d'elle, la brune aperçu une batte de baseball, qui servait sûrement de « décoration à la moldu » pour Arthur. Elle s'en saisit et s'avança vers la pièce illuminée, pour y trouver Malfoy, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec une cigarette à la main. Il la regardait, amusé, s'approcher en brandissant un vulgaire objet moldu, alors que lui était bien évidement accompagné de sa baguette.

- Re-bonsoir Grangie, lui dit-il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer avec quelle aisance et quel charisme il portait cette si petite chose à sa bouche, inspirait le poison qu'elle contenait, puis, la rebaissant, expirait lentement la fumée.

- Je me sais plutôt beau, mais de là à ce que tu en sois subjuguée, j'avoue être flatté.

La cigarette terminée, il fit disparaître le mégot d'un coup de baguette, et ramena ainsi – involontairement – Hermione sur Terre. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de poser la question à laquelle il s'attendait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

Il rentra, et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort, le même qu'utilisaient les Weasley pour verrouiller leur maison. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit ici.

Prenant une chaise, le blond s'installa tranquillement, puis daigna répondre.

- Comme tu le vois, je fumais.

Son sourire lui valut un second regard meurtrier de la part de son interlocutrice.

- Je t'ai vu partir pourtant. Quand es-tu revenu ? Et surtout, pour quoi faire ?

- Madame l'Auror, j'avoue tout !

Il rit. Elle fulmina.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Ne m'oblige pas à me faire plus claire, Malfoy.

Ses paroles sonnaient comme des menaces, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à y adhérer.

- C'est pourtant simple, petite lionne, ton amie, et actuellement mon amie également, m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait ma présence un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je n'allais pas cracher sur l'occasion.

- Tu es plus dégueulasse qu'un cafard, sale décoloré.

Il parut offensé. Quel bon acteur.

- Pourquoi t'en prendre à mon physique ? C'est ce physique – il le montra d'un geste de la main – qui m'a ouvert bien des portes, et des jambes également. Mais je ne veux pas paraître vantard, ni obscène. Ce serait mauvais pour l'image que tu pourrais avoir de moi par la suite.

- Crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas trop te soucier de l'image que j'ai de toi, lui lança la brune. Elle ne peut être pire que celle que j'ai depuis que je te connais.

Une fois de plus, le blond rit. A croire que cette nuit Miss Granger était le clown de service.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Grangie, lui dit-il à moitié souriant.

- Toi non plus, la fouine.

Il haussa un sourcil d'étonnement, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom. D'un geste de la main il proposa à son ancienne ennemie de s'installer en face de lui. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il se permit d'insister :

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne mors pas. Alors, franchement, tu peux t'assoir sans crainte.

Non sans hésiter, la lionne vint finalement tirer la chaise en face de la sienne à lui, et s'assit dessus. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, voire quelques heures.

Hermione cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il était si différent, tout en étant resté le même, depuis l'école.

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

Perdue, car interrompue dans ses pensées, elle le regarda directement dans les yeux, pour y voir qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton fiancé, Granger, reprit-il. J'ai connu ça aussi, je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal.

- Merci, Malfoy.

Il baissa les yeux deux secondes, puis les releva, son regard était de nouveau inexpressif.

- Si tu veux mon avis… commença-t-il

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie d'avoir ton avis ? elle souriait légèrement.

- Soit, je te le donnerais que tu le veuilles ou non, donc je suppose que tu n'as pas le choix. Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter le plus vite possible.

Sur cette phrase, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et, avant de la franchir, se retourna une dernière fois vers la brune.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir envoyé le hibou à tes amis, quand tu étais à l'hôpital.

Et il partit. Le temps qu'Hermione ne réagisse, il avait déjà transplané.

C'était donc lui. Le mystérieux D. qui lui avait permis de retrouver ses amis, de recommencer un peu à vivre, c'était Draco Malfoy.

Alors qu'elle était de nouveau dans son lit, Hermione refaisait face au poster. Ses pensées étaient complètement différentes d'à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Cette fois elle réussit à se rendormir, son esprit tourné vers son ancien pire ennemi. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi il avait fait ça.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ma vie après lui**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je suis désolée pour ce mois sans le moindre petit chapitre …. J'ai eu une fin d'été assez occupée : le travail, la famille venue en vacances, les multiples sorties qui m'ont fait manqué de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil … Bref, je suis désolée de vous avoir lachés, et j'espère que ce chapitre rattrape l'attente.**

**Sinon, un immense à toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Un plus grand merci encore à **_**Cha Darcy**_**, dont je suis les fics, et qui a été la première à mettre une review. J'en suis très flattée. Mais également un immense merci à **_**Nazuka**_**, **_**LiZoOn**_**, **_**Nynaeve-98 **_**et **_**Alexa192**_**.**

**Une petite pub au passage pour la fiction **_**Un jeu dangereux **_**de **_**Nynaeve-98**_**. Je le conseille, c'est très beau.**

Je vous embrasse tous très fort, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture dans le monde malfoyen, lol.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_And a reason to star over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_And a reason to star over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_And a reason to star over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found out a reason to show_

_A sight of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Draco éteigna son réveil. Oui il avait bien un objet moldu dans sa chambre. Pas qu'un seul d'ailleurs. Il avait compris l'utilité de certains d'entre eux. Le réveil par exemple. Il passait les musiques de la radio londonienne à l'heure à laquelle il était programmé pour.

Le blond regarda l'heure. 9h05. Le soleil perçait un peu à travers les épais rideaux vert sombre. Le peu de clarté qui pénétrait l'antre du serpent lui permit de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. La présence féminine se précisa quand il entendit un petit gémissement de désaccord quant à l'idée de se lever. L'ancien serpentard ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour écarter la main de la jeune femme – dont il ne s'était pas soucié de retenir le nom – et se leva, nu comme un vert, pour aller dans sa salle de bain.

La douche réveilla tous ses sens. Il se rappela la nuit qu'il avait passé avec cette fille – peut-être Clarisse, ou bien Galdys – et de s'être endormi avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de la renvoyer chez elle.

Il sortit de sa salle de bain, aussi nu que quand il y était entré dix minutes plus tôt, et alla jusqu'à l'armoire, d'où il sortit un caleçon noir. Une fois le bout de tissus enfilé, le beau blond s'approcha de l'intruse. Elle était réveillée, assise dans le lit, à le regarder. Elle se leva, prenant à peine compte de sa nudité, et plaça ses mains sur le torse de son amant de la veille. Ce dernier les retira, et esquiva le baiser qu'elle voulut lui donner. Blessée, la jeune femme allait riposter quand il l'en empêcha :

- La salle de bain est libre. Mon elfe a posé tes vêtements sur la commode à côté de la baignoire. C'était bien, merci.

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune – oui elle était brune – lui posa tout de même la question qu'il commençait à détester à force de l'entendre.

- Mais, et nous alors ?

Se relevant, il alla ouvrir les rideaux, inondant alors la chambre dans un bain de soleil.

- Il n'y a pas de nous, lui répondit-il simplement. Au revoir, Clarisse.

Il partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Refermant la porte, il cru percevoir quelque chose, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait entendu un faible : - C'est Tracy.

A peu près un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son café, dans sa cuisine, il perçut le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle avait débarrassé le plancher. Elle n'était pas différente des autres. Il n'avait pas espéré une seule seconde qu'elle le serait.

Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées fut le hibou entrant par la fenêtre. Un grand duc. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose … Sa mère. Draco ne fut donc pas surpris quand il décacheta la lettre, pour tomber sur une lettre écrite par sa mère.

_Cher fils,_

_J'ai voulu venir te voir hier soir, mais ton elfe m'a gentiment prévenue que tu avais de la visite. Quel est son nom à celle-ci ? Aurais-je un jour la chance de la rencontrer ? Ou bien n'est-ce qu'une autre conquête sans la moindre importance ?_

_Il est temps que tu envisages d'arrêter la course des jupons, et que tu penses à te marier, fils._

_Si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurais pas un seul petit enfant légitime, mais des centaines de bâtards. Tu sais que cela n'est pas toléré dans notre famille._

_Ce n'est pas pour te faire des reproches que je t'envoie cette lettre, mais pour te dire que je pense venir te voir dans l'après-midi, dans les alentours de 16h._

_Tendrement,_

_Ta mère._

Il reposa la lettre sur le plan de travail. Une fois son café terminé, le jeune blond retourna dans sa chambre, qu'il trouva sans dessus-dessous. C'était largement prévisible, et complètement puérile. Quelques réparo l'aidèrent à tout remettre en ordre. Draco se dirigea ensuite vers sa penderie, pour en sortir un pantalon noir en soie, et une chemise noire, de la soie également. Alors qu'il enfilait la chemise, son elfe toqua à sa porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il swinx ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'elfe se courba jusqu'à poser son front sur le sol.

- Une miss veut voir le maître, je lui ai dit d'attendre sur le seuil.

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'ils entendirent crier depuis l'entrée de la maison :

- MALEFOY ! TU AS INTERET A DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!

Ledit Malefoy regarda son elfe.

- Il semblerait qu'elle ne t'a pas écouté, Swinx. Va nous préparer le petit salon, et du thé. Je pense qu'elle va rester là un bon moment.

- Oui maître, tout de suite.

Et l'elfe disparu avec l'éternelle 'pop' que fait le transplanage.

Draco descendit jusqu'à l'entrée le plus lentement possible, sachant que ça ferait enrager Granger un peu plus. De plus il en profita pour fermer les boutons de sa chemise, histoire de paraître présentable – un noble n'apparaît jamais dans une tenue indécente face à un invité. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il eut la plus grande des joies de voir le visage rouge de colère de son ancienne ennemie. Ce ton lui allait à merveille.

- Ma très chère Granger, que me vaut le plaisir intense de ta visite de si bonne heure ?

Il était ironique, même un simple d'esprit l'aurait compris.

- C'est donc TOI ! lui lança-t-elle, brandissant un doigt accusateur vers son visage à l'expression innocente.

- Grangie, tu es venue chez Draco Malefoy, alors ne soit pas étonnée d'être accueillie par Draco Malefoy, répliqua-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimé.

- Et tu oses te foutre de moi en prime ? ragea la brunette. Depuis le début, c'est tout ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Te foutre de moi ?

- N'oublies quand même pas que sans moi, aucun de tes « petits amis » - tout en mimant les guillemets – n'aurait jamais su dans quel état tu te trouves.

- Trouvais.

- Trouvais, si tu veux. Le fait est que, au lieu de m'enguirlander, tu devrais te jeter à mes pieds et les baiser. Tu n'es pas très reconnaissante comme personne. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé dans cet hôpital moldu.

- Parce que tu le regrettes en plus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être, Malefoy, pour avoir être aussi abjecte ?

- A toi de me le dire. Envie d'un thé ?

Estomaquée, la brune ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de le suivre dans le petit salon.

Une fois installés l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table, l'elfe de maison fit apparaître du thé, deux tasses et des biscuits. Il les servit, puis partit.

Les deux ennemis ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle, se demandait par quoi elle devait commencer pour avoir toutes les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Lui, réfléchissait à où il pourrait aller le soir pour se trouver une nouvelle conquête.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là-bas ?

Sa voix n'était ni agressive, ni remplie de curiosité, mais totalement neutre, voire triste. Il fut un peu plus d'une minute à Draco pour trouver ses mots.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, commença-t-il. Quand il y a eu … l'accident… J'étais là. Enfin, comment dire… J'étais sur le trottoir d'en face quand ça s'est produit. J'ai téléphoné aux autorités, anonymement. Puis j'ai retrouvé ton adresse, après quelques jours de recherche, mais tu n'y étais plus. Le propriétaire m'a dit où tu te trouvais. Après m'être décidé, je suis venu.

Elle le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes. Cependant elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses, et une en particulier était importante à ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il était en train de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres quand elle posa LA question, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Lui aussi s'était posé cette question maintes et maintes fois, mais n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne réponse. Il lui répondit donc celle qui lui paraissait la plus vraie, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas.

- Pour me racheter de toutes les saletés que j'ai pu vous faire à toi et à tes amis. J'ai trouvé que c'était un bon moyen de me faire pardonner mes fautes.

Le regard que lui lança Hermione le transperça tant il était tendre. Elle avait comprit qu'il mentait, et le remerciait avec ce regard. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois, alors qu'il la connaissait depuis des années, que dans ses yeux couleur miel se cachaient quelques nuances de couleur qui lui firent penser à du feu. Il se prit à penser que tout chez cette fille laissait percevoir qu'elle avait du feu en elle.

Gênée par la façon dont le blond la fixait, Hermione détourna les yeux la première. Elle reposa sa tasse, regarda sa montre et, s'exclama sur l'heure tardive, se leva.

- Eh bien, j'ai reçu les réponses que je voulais, je suppose que je vais te laisser maintenant.

Draco, qui était resté assis, la toisa, amusé par la gêne de la brune.

- Tu peux rester, tu sais. Je ne mors que sur demande.

Il souriait. Pas d'un vrai sourire, mais de ce sourire narquois qu'elle avait toujours détesté.

- Enlève-moi ce sourire, je t'en prie, répliqua-t-elle. Tu as presque l'air d'un être humain avec, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Il ne l'enleva pas pour autant. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du salon. Cependant, alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna.

- Je sais que tu m'as menti. Tu ne m'as pas aidé seulement pour te racheter auprès de la société sorcière. Ne t'inquiète pas – bien qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêté par sa remarque – je ne te demanderai pas d'explications. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est quelqu'un avec qui je puisse parler.

Intrigué, il leva son sourcil gauche.

- Tu peux parler avec Ginny, non ? Et même si je me doute que Potter et Weasmoche sont un peu limités, ils savent, aux dernières nouvelles, parler et écouter.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement agacé.

- Ils peuvent, bien sûr, commença-t-elle doucement. Seulement c'est moi qui ne peux pas parler avec eux. J'ai trop peur de leurs réactions. Avec une personne comme toi je sais à quoi m'attendre. Tu ne seras pas là à me consoler, à me ramasser à la petite cuillère …

- Ca c'est certain, la coupa-t-il.

- Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît, reprit la brune. Je sais qu'avec ton cœur absent de ta poitrine, tu seras juste là à m'écouter, ou au moins à le prétendre, mais tu me donneras la possibilité de me remettre de ça toute seule. Tu ne me traiteras pas comme une petite fille effrayée.

- Que diraient tes amis s'ils savaient tout ça … Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'y engouffra, après lui avoir lancé :

- Demain, à 3 h de l'après-midi, devant le chaudron baveur moldu.

Puis la brune ferma la porte.

Drago regarda sa montre. 14h30. Sa mère arrivait dans un peu plus d'une heure. Elle était toujours en avance. Cependant il avait des courses à faire au chemin de traverse. Il appela son elfe et lui demanda de tout nettoyer, puis transplana.


End file.
